User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
Archive I - Archive II ---- All is done. :P Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all. Anytime. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. When I said that it was divided amoungst the Imperials and Xai'athi, I meant a very loose interpretation of which Imperial forces were there. So feel free to add as many dudes as you want to the planet. In fact, I had four other planets planned which were to serve as warworlds within Xai'athi space but under Imperial occupation. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll check it out. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I have three questions for you. First did you add this by copy and pasting from a word document? Second have you tried looking at the article in code view, and leastly would you like me to undo your recent edit? I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I undid your latest revision. If the problem occurs again then talk to me, but I suggest you look at it in code view. Often the issue becomes apparent. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, this is about the strangest things I have ever seen. I went in and tried to fix the issues on the page. I went and looked in source mode, and the problem seems obvious. I fix the issue in source mode, but the moment that I switch back to visual mode the problem that I just fixed returns. I am afraid this is above my head. You might want to talk with Cal, or someone who understands these kind of things better. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I think we have a few. Anyway that is perfectly acceptable. The real issue comes when people try to create Chapters descended from the Traitor Legions. Characters that remained loyal during the HH are fine in my books. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 02:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Source Code No problem. All you need to do is keep an eye on any excess coding and you should be fine. It can sneak up on you if you're pasting from another format into Wikia. If it happens again, just go to Source Mode and inspect for any abnormalities like or &nsbp within the text. Cal XDMy Talk 04:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Didn't have the energy for it. If I want to I'll remake it when I have some real inspiration. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) With regards, the gene-seed was kept from the time of them being loyal..... I should have had mentioned that somewhere.... well, if not, I will. Further more, there was more than enough gene-seed captured from many years of battle. Also, about the size, considering that the Centaurus Arm is so pupular that not even one canon planet/shit/craftworld... hell not even a death world is in canon there. Also, Blood Gorgons: over 100 planets and there are around 1000 of em..... Iron within, iron without! (talk) 20:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Further more, I would like to add that the Curonisian Maw has over 100 worlds. The rest is at the brink of the Centaurus Arm, which, like said, isnt that much favored by anyone and faces only one way of the Imperium. As you might have taken note, I MADE A TZEENTCH DAMN BLOG ABOUT MAKING ENEMIES FOR AN IMPERIAL CRUSADE! Also, I just now noted that the Ash Dragons` gene seed and every last man were taken... the Blood Dragons didnt come out better either. Also, 2 bigger warbands, the bearers of the word, the old gene seed of the Knights of Calaga, minor warbands...... and extremly intelligent D.M. adepts.... is that enough to explain a force of 4500 space marines? Furhter more, in regards to the CAC, why wouldnt we have guidelines.... raw ones.... Just because we are chaos doesnt mean we have to be chaotic in order..... Well, there is no place saying we cant have rules. With regards and warm wishes Iron within, iron without! (talk) 21:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they invade, but no Space Marines. Canon is pretty water-tight on their victories, and fighting them would not end well. Only NCF tags await down that path. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) No doubting that. But my view is that the Imperium was still far less advanced than humanity during the DAoT. It was more America fighting 1980s USSR. The Xai'athi fighting the Imperium after the Emperor is more comparable to America fighting the 1950s USSR. One uses fewer better trained and equipped troops, the other endless man-waves. Not as advanced, but still got guns, planes, and tanks, all capable of wiping out cities (because they did that with it before, right?). Interesting sidenote, at 16 million troops, the Soviet Union in the 1950s had the largest military force in recorded history. :P On the note of SM, I guess I could switch a couple to the Directorate. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Haven't touched the article in ages dude. Calm down. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thank you. I've trying to get back to it, but never had the will to do anything about it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:21, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dirge, I saw your message, The story bits are just kinda the way I explain what occurs in Hallens life, I know its kinda confusing but I am working on it. Hallen979 (talk) 01:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Text wall about DAT Hey Dirge. I was recently reading up on the Primarchs, and I learned something new about our boy Angron. As you may recall Angron was implanted with cortical implants called Butchers Nails that increased his stength, stamina and aggression. What I didn't know was that the BNs weren't designed for a Primarch's advanced anatomy and physiology. As a result it looks like the Nails were actually killing him quite quickly. A fact that the Emperor ordered to keep quite for the sake of morale. As it turns out Angron would probably no even lasted through the Heresy if not for the fact that Lorgar went out of his way to make him Ascend to Daemonhood. I thought you ought to know this for the sake of DAT. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 16:04, February 6, 2013 (UTC) If you are looking to make the setting more Grimdark I have a suggestion. Make it so that the Imperium has not dropped it's old attitude towards Xenos. The Imperium is the reigning superpower, and the only political entity that stands a chance against the Serathi. This gives them extreme leverage over other species, as these Xenos would have to submit to any Imperial demands in order to gain protection. To do otherwise is to leave themselves vulnerable to the serathi. So in essence the Imperium makes those Xenos that ally with them second class citezens. They give the Tau a place to set their roots, and enough resources to survive, but as a result an extreme number of the Tau and their allied Xenos are conscripted into military service. The Imperium uses the Xenos soldiers whenever they can to reduce human casualties. Thus a large portion of the Iron Wall is manned by Xenos, and any offensive operations beyond the wall are either performed by Xenos under Imperial supervision, or with Xenos soldiers serving as the vanguard. This set up makes it so that the Tau, and any other Xenos that is allied with the Imperium can maintain their numbers, but makes sure that Xenos blood is being shed as much as possible to spare the Imperium's military strength, and making sure the Xenos don't gain enough numbers and power to potentially rebel. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 23:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind at all. As for the umbrella deal, it sounds like a good way to beef up the NTE's forces and aid them in fighting the Serathi. We could possibly use them in a major battle that can serve as the setting's Armeggedon War. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) That sounds great. They could have possibly fled to the NTE to escape the fighting back home and the strict way of life there (moreso than in canon given stronger foe). So my guess would be that the Tau have a lot more human traitors fighting for them than in canon. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:47, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Dirge i think someone is trolling the Alfa Leigon. Go through the recent edits and see for yourself Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 00:58, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I have already contacted Supah Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 01:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry about that Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 01:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I left some comments on the Bronze Claws' Talk page. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I have been busy, and then when I had time i got distracted ahnd it slipped my mind. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 04:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) My muse hit me. It really hurt. Anyway what about modifying their Power Armor by replacing its Machine Spirit with a Xenos A.I. to improve performance? There are all sorts of ways that can go wrong. >:) I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright... Okay. So there is this Chaplain (or Iron Father if they strictly follow their forbears lead) and he is a close personal friend, and advisor to the Chapter Master. During a raid on a Xenos museum this fellow unwittingly comes in contact with a Halo Device. As he becomes corrupted he starts whispering poison in the CM's ear. Telling him of the righteousness of the decisions he is making, and urging him on to ever more radical measures. What do you think? I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Actually as far as Halo Devices go they all have two things in common. They give the one they have a connection to power and/or longevity, and they rob them of their humanity. The way in which this occurs is unique to each Halo Device, so there could be ones in which the being in question still appears human on the outside. Anyway on to what you wanted. How about they face Xenos seige engines with super high tech shields. They can be brought down with extreme or sustained firepower, but the time and resources lost is fairly extreme. So these warmachines are causing heavy casualties, as by the time the shields goes down they have already wreaked havoc, and in addition the act of destroying them is draining ammunition fast. So the Bronze Claws decide to use some Xenos artillary from a position they had captured to save resources. Thing is the guns work extremely well, destroying the warmachines quickly and efficiently. Rationalizing that they will be facing more of the warmachines as the campaign goes on, the Chapter Master orders his Marines to repossess the artillary pieces for temporary use until either a countermeasure for the Xenos juggernaughts can be found, or until the campaign's end. Well the guns prove to be highly effective in battle, and the Claws start to rely on them. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 06:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I do thank you for the message! I'm working on adjusting the narrative to highlight that Lord Taranis' true identity is secret, and known to almost none, and absolutely not matched by Imperial records. I'm going to have to do a lot more before it's fleshed out though. Cheers!Emperor Michael of D'visa 02:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Dear Dirge, I was wondering whether or not you thought there was any way I could improve the Infernal Wings and ARGUS Program articles. Could you leave some notes and suggestions on their respective pages? Thanks, man. I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 08:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I didn't. You say that it didn't show that I left? That's wierd. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 11:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Kinda noticed that, you caught me on the one day when I didn't have any internet, so I haven't had any chance to do it. I'll put the info on there, that or delete them... though on some I can't, having taken part in forum RPs,, they're basically at a "They're here, now I need to re-write everything about them!" point. LegionXIII (talk) 17:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dirge. are you aware that Fox just used your Golden Alien Warrior.jpg on his Kwylons? I ask because it seems to me like you probably planned to use that for the Claws. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) i am sorry i didn't know,but i lost the holder for my pictures. sorry if i inconvienced you.Fox2013 (talk) 19:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Hey there, Yeah sorry about the unfinished articles I'll add to them before creating any more. I shouldn't have made so many; I keep loosing track of what I've made. Anyway thanks for the heads up. The Pirate Lord (talk) 09:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello, Seukonnen here. Thanks for taking the time to speak to a newcomer. "Notedly, to see that you made just a reasonable and polite letter, after making such comments about our site, really damages your credence." Yes, it does, and I regret the comments in question. As I explained at length in a post to either Lither or Solemnus, that comment was spoken in haste, from ignorance, and without consideration. More or less imediately after having posted it I realized it was not an informed, reasonable, or productive attitude towards the matter at hand, hence the much more civil tone of my subsequent activity here. Sadly, Deviantart does not have an 'edit comment' button. My sole motive here is to help a friend adress his concerns regarding his chapter, not to pursue an agenda against your site. I spoke rashly, based on emotion and hearsay rather than fact, and for that I apologize. I hope that my heated initial response does not color your attitude towards Blazbaros' concerns, as he is not responsible for what I say when I fail to think before before speaking. Lastly, while I did alter Primarch11's profile and have since been informed by Solomus that this is not accepted practice. I very intentionally and strongly made a point of NOT being unpleasant and insulting; my edit was attempting to ensure he wouldn't miss the message I had put on his Talk page. In fact, when I went in there were a handful of direct insults and accusations to Primarch11 there which I removed, because antagonism serves no one in a situation like this. Any further insulting edits were made by others. Aside from my initial indiscretion on another site, I have called no one names, and have no plans to start doing so. Seukonnen (talk) 01:46, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Seukonnen ---- ---- It's understandable. Once burned, twice shy, especially when it comes to the faceless hoodlum hordes of the Internet. As Blazbaros is the one whose journal posts reach the Flood, as it were, I've sent him a message stating my progress via being reasonable and polite, and conveying that he should get the message out for people to stop being antagonistic because it's blatantly counterproductive. Hopefully people will get the message and knock it off, but I personally have little influence as these things go. Regards, Seukonnen (talk) 02:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Seukonnen ---- What you said about my article has been read Hey dirge! Now, you and Supahbadmarine seem to be commenting about my chapter. I've read what you mentioned, and here is the explanation: *The mortal auxiliaries are part of the experiment mentioned in the article. (Thanks for making me ruin the ambiguity!) Basically, the KOTF are an experiment into how Space Marine chapters react when non-Astartes are working with them at all times, even outside of battle, as part of an idea to rebuild the original legions in a different format. *I skipped to the 43rd millenium to avoid disrupting either official canon or other people's articles by working in a different time window. Basicallly, I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE! The chaos crusade is called Cholercaust II because it's led by the same daemon prince as the original (canon) Cholercaust. This is also how all the music is worked in: the Mechanicus found a working Standard Template Constructor with lots of preloaded templates including heavy metal CDs and 20th/21st century musical instruments. *Just because my article may not seem canon-friendly at times doesn't give you an excuse to say that it ^Quote Unquote^. I'm frankly offended. Read what I've said here and maybe you'll understand. *Sorry for mentioning your chapter without permission, may I please detail the actual events in the future? It won't disrupt anything you've said about the Blaze Ravens, as I am working in a time window about 3000 years ahead of everyone else. Basically a bunch of their techmarines go rogue and build a robot army. *Linus Plagar is not a warrior monk- if you said that to a KOTF marine he would kill you there and then. *I'm sorry, I didn't know extended timelines were community projects only. Could we start an ET project titled '''the flame burns on' in the near future? *It's not a humour article. *You really should post stuff like this on the rules page, which I've read and reread, finding no evidence of anything like this. *More stuff to come Slug gunner fan (talk) 20:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Replying to your reply *As to what you mentioned about all Space Marines being warrior monks: the KOTF are very casual with things like the Codex Astartes (notice how they have half the usual number of companies at double the strength each) and don't consider themselves to be warrior monks. They aren't particularly religious (in that way Space Marines usually are- if not fighting, praying to fight), hence being so very different to other chapters and on bad terms with the inquisition, and as such can't really be "monks". Captain obvious said that they fill the "warrior" slot though. *Just Jossed the experiment part myself, I've changed the background of the mortals to be a seperate unit who work with them. *Really, DID YOU EVEN READ WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE STANDARD TEMPLATE CONSTRUCTOR? (rages) THEY KNOW HOW TO BUILD THIS STUFF, AND IN THE GRIM DARKNESS OF THE 43RD MILLENIUM, WITH THE ARRIVAL OF THE MAIN TYRANID INVASION FORCE AND THEIR SENSITIVE HEARING, LOUD SOUND IS A VALUABLE WEAPON! BESIDES, SINCE WHEN HAVE I, YOU OR ANYONE ELSE NOT WANTED METALLICA 40K? THAT'S WHAT THESE GUYS ARE! (well, Metallica 43K, but still!) Signed, Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC), servant of LONGCAT, CHAOS GOD OF RAW AWESOME! *P.S I'd like to add something to the DAT weapons page, but I have no idea if this is allowed. It will be serious and not over the top, I promise! (y'know, when I think of just what it is) Aww yeah I'm learning. Even so, I don't really see the problem with them standing against Doombreed, its not like they actually kicked his ass or anything. Blazbaros (talk) 22:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah I totally get what you mean, but in this case it didn't really change anything, there's so little to work with concerning the Black Crusade AND Doombreed. Until they've made some canon material explicitly and specifically detail his exploits and all battles of the 5th Black Crusade, isn't it fine the way it is? Blazbaros (talk) 02:02, March 28, 2013 (UTC) i am sorry if i seemed a bit angry in my message,its just i created harkon and vlad in a sudden burst of an idea,which i was still working on.i didn't know how to do the construction template till now i think it can be taken seriously. you just got to see gorrilas in a more violent like view. Primarch11 05:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) fine i'll think of some changes. Primarch11 12:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) To the chat channel Dirge! Quickly! LegionXIII (talk) 00:17, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I thought you were looking for something to do honestly, wanted to see if I could help out around the wiki.. That and ask if you knew how old Tau could live to be, I've not found any references anywhere to a definite number.. But thanks for trying to indulge me before my internet went screwy. LegionXIII (talk) 01:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) From what I have read of the official description a whole Grand Battalion being both forced into years of garrison duty, and remaining loyal seems slim. Each Grand Battalion was supposed to be made up of multiple Grand Companies, each of which were the size of a Standard Space Marine Chapter. So in summary, yeah. Him commanding a loyalist commanding a whole Grand Compny might be a little much. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ill think about it Primarch11 13:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I thank you for letting me know, I try to fix as much as what I canSinless Satsuma 9 (talk) 20:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Sinless_Satsuma_9 I just thought of a question out of curiousity. Does the primary recruiting world of a Fanon Chapter have to be a pre-existing world or can it be made-up?Sinless Satsuma 9 (talk) 21:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Sinless_Satsuma_9 You're chat is ghosting. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 01:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for keeping you. Real life wanted its share of my time. Anyway, I like the Iron Warriors bit, and I would suggests developing that a bit, perhaps doing some proofreading just to make sure your not conflicting with any set canon. As for Shadowfall, I would like to see some more in-depth info with the Tau commanders providing all of the information and strategies they had set up for the invasion, and then see each one blasted to pieces as they are provided infomation contray to their initial plans. And as for the Roaring Maws, I would highly suggest you find whatever you can neccessary to keep them from falling into the "hack and slash" category which so many other Khornite warbands often find themselves in. I would highly suggest making a warband for another god since Khornite ones tend to be a little dull. That's all I've got for the time being. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 07:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Buggy Chat yeah but that chapter belongs to Tom so he has to change it. Primarch11 02:18, April 24, 2013 (UTC) yeah their mine. Primarch11 02:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) true seven out of nine our mine and i can rename them if i don't like their current names. However renaming an article made by someone else without their permission is kind of rude to me. so while i start working on some drafts for the new BoF with my chapters i want Tom to do the changes for his chapters. Primarch11 02:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. anyway when I was thinking about the Xenos allies I was thinking more about what would make an interesting conflict rather than about the Magna Warriors themselves. The Warriors would have allied with the Xenos which had traditionally been their enemies for three reasons. First off it would stop attacks by the Xenos on their territory while they fought off the Imperium. secondly it would give them an ally to stand with them against Imperial retribution. Finally it would be the hope of the Magan Warriors that the Xenos would be wiped out during the war. The Xenos would be used as cannon fodder through the use of underhanded tactics, and would die out while draining the Imperium's military resources. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! It's been so long lols. --All is Dust! My Talk 05:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah, I kinda left the plot in barebones on the page, but I will get back to the parts that are kinda meh. I guess the entire story revolves around the Titanomachy itself, some sort of a colossal battle between actual Titans of both the Imperium and Chaos, just add giant Necron war machines as well. But thank you for the advice, will start fixing what needs to be done soon. --All is Dust! My Talk 05:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Just not sure about the realism involved with a battle of that scale. Especially with OP Necrons on the field. But I'll be out for a few hours, be back soon. --All is Dust! My Talk 05:56, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll take care of it. I have been thinking it might be best to scrap EoM entirely for the moment. Like so very many of my projects it does seem to be languishing. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks for the feed back and the Dates, but one thing about the numbers and origins of the Chapter we are a Chapter over strenght due to the need of brothers to assault renegades. As for the origin we act much like the deathwatch just we kill Heretics not Xenos, and thanks for the input this was our games workshops story for my chapter and i will edit it to the best i can -regardes Legatte Scipio Xypher of the Second Company when do this became against 1st founding legions ? last time i left the site their was article like XI legio or some thing i forgot the name of the article. Kasrkinveteran (talk) 08:19, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Kasrkin Veteran Cool. Actually I was thinking that rather than enhanced humans the Goliaths would be whipped up from scratch. Why improve on the imperfect and pathetic when you can reimagine the human design from ground zero. I figured that is the way that Malatron would see things. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) sounds interesting i guess we would have to talk to Supah and probably Tom about it. thanks Primarch11 04:38, May 2, 2013 (UTC) okay so here is what i have so far. an unknown ancient race appears from the Halo Zone, unleashing attacks on multiple Imperial Worlds. The nine (number might change depending on opinions) closes chapters respond to this threat and managed to push them back though the results were the loss of multiple marines and the destruction of numerous worlds, whose energy was stolen by the invaders. In response the chapters that first fought this species form a brotherhood with the approval of the High Lords of Terra to combat and find a way to destroy these invaders or at least enter the Halo Zone in order to take the fight to the invaders. Including the original chapters, other chapters (they can be fanon chapters) are sometimes given the honor as honorary members of the brotherhood to join in the effort. what do you think? Primarch11 04:48, May 2, 2013 (UTC) i didn't say it was official it was just an idea. but ill take yours into consideration. thanks. Primarch11 04:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) by the way does the federation and reapers have a link? just so i can get a better idea? thanks Primarch11 04:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) well really just the whole history if you can. thanks Primarch11 05:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC) k i actually need to head to bed too. Primarch11 05:08, May 2, 2013 (UTC) dude wer can u get a guardsmen model that u can edit with colors ? Kasrkinveteran (talk) 12:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Kasrkin veteran Please help, I beg of you! Please Dirge, you're such a massive contributor to this wiki, and you seem to come up with so much cool stuff! I need help with ideas; I've got nearly nothing for finishing up the Keepers of the Flame or starting the Iron Krakens, the latter in particular. Please, if you have any ideas for what a 15th founding chapter created from the gene-seed of the Grey Knights and Iron Hands would be like, could you share it? they're meant to specialize in fighting Chaos like the Grey Knights and the Excorcists, while also having the Iron Hands' hatred of Chaos, but that's about all I've got for an origin story. Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help. They were only going to be part GK because they specialize in fighting Chaos, and that's what these guys are for, like the Excorcists in official canon, but now that you mention it, Iron Hands is a better idea. I worked it out as kind of: These guys hate Chaos, Slaanesh in particular because (s)he is the god of physical pleasure, of seduction, of flesh. Flesh is weak - If you've read Wrath of Iron in the Space Marine Battles series you'll know that the Iron Hands themselves (or at least Clan Raukaan) feel the same way. And they all have Prussian accents and German military terms for their companies etc to enhance their rigid military feel- rigid and strong, like metal. Like Iron. Like they who have achieved true union with steel. I'm still going to call them Iron Krakens, but perhaps "The Iron Gauntlet" could be a chapter relic? I will read up on the Iron Hands. (Damn it, I'm running out of obscure foundings to work with, most of them are detailed in some way now.) Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I like the idea of mechanical psykers. How close should the company commanders in particular be to the mechanicus? Just better than commanders in normal Space Marine chapters, or a bunch of ambiguously robosexual weirdos? And I need something to make them truly unique, but the "robomarines" idea is already taken (see: Emperor's Iron) Yeah, that too. And the whole "god of flesh, flesh is weak" thing. And the dropsite massacre. And all that Noisemarine crap, because they prefer what they consider to be "proper weapons" like Bolters and Autocannons; good ol' fully-automatic explody stuff. WAIT! I HAVE IT! the unique thing! They have... something in their possession. Something ancient, something wild. Something locked in a small pendant which is kept in a sealed adamantium chamber in the depths of their fortress monestary. Something that cannot be allowed into this world. Not something of chaos, or some xenos deity. Something beyond human understanding. In the words of TvTropes, These are things Man was not meant to know. Slug gunner fan (talk) 20:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and of course their anthem in the real world is "Battery" by Metallica, because of lyrics like "Weak are ripped and torn away!" and that insane solo that I just listened to, and it made me think of Necrons being torn to bits by madmen with lightning claws. Hey there, I noticed that there was a problem relating the Homeworld of the Sons of Mars. I completely understand the issue with having the homeworld be Mars, and I kinda expected a problem like this to arise. However, if I were to change the homeworld, would I be able to keep the location of their Fortress on Deimos? I haven't seen Phobos or Deimos mentioned anywhere within canon, so I don't really think it would cause any friction. Hey, I'm just glad that my page is getting some attention! I'm new to the wiki, as you probably could tell, so I'm certainly open to any criticsim/advice you or others can give me. -Yours truly, LordofMars yes Kasrkinveteran (talk) 09:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Kasrkin veteran Thanks for the heads up! DeathShroud411 (talk) 16:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I know. I'm just fleshing them out. There doesn't seem to be any background on them. I wish there was some way to put the sig on auto!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Good News! I think... Yo Dirge, I finally moved the Xai'athi into their own universe! Check it out! :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I will be continuing the Xai'athi there, but the setting will be completely different from 40k entirely. As for my other works, I'll be working on them in time once I have things settled on the Xai'athi Database. As for you new civilization, what info do you have on them? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) That's a level of awesome I wasn't expecting. I like it a lot. Where are these guys located in the galaxy? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:17, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah well. I look forward to the finished product in the future. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:29, May 9, 2013 (UTC) interesting ill bring it up with Tom and Supah when i have the time and see what they think but we already have a race down but maybe i could incoporate your idea with mine if that's okay? Primarch11 17:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dirge. I included that they fought on Moirae itself because there is so little information about the conflict, I found that adding a little bit would do no harm. For the bolt-pistol, its lighter, but carries less ammunition. And as for the color-scheme, I have no idea how to make bronze with color pallets and such xD Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 21:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) True, but as far as the Star Reapers go it would seem as though they would be too difficult since conventional methods can't harm them. As far as the Grammticans go, an entire city made out of hardlight? I would think that even humans during the DAoT couldn't pull that off. Not that it isn't an interesting idea. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Want to talk though the talk pages? I can't bear watching Cal's messages any longer. --Imposter101 (talk) 00:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I like it. Seems to work fine, I'll see what I can do, just need to finish Mortis Lupis and Wolves of the Stars before I get started ;) Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 00:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Drige, to you have any allies for Iron Krakens, or possibly the upcoming Nova Hounds? Slug gunner fan (talk) 20:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) You asked about plans for the Nova Hounds, at the moment they go renegade but not to Chaos. I was thinking they have some thing happen that makes them feel betrayed by the Imperium, which turns them from the Emperor's light, and they wander off with their fleet and a few DAOT artifacts. Basically things stay the same. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I can half answer that question you asked Supah. The community really showed their true colours, that's what happened ;) -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 22:00, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh Darn. I guess that includes fleshing out their homeworlds etc? Double drat. dude, i got a problem where can u find a dreadnought painter ? Kasrkinveteran (talk) 12:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Kasrkinveteran My guess is that the weapon would destroy itself. That or you would get a very volatile, unpredictable dangerous weapon. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ' Greetings, Dirge. Chaplain Rageus Quitus invites you to become a member of Rageus's Purifiers. Together, we can stay the taint of Matt Ward! ' Apology I edited your response on slug gunner fan's talk page - that was jsut an accident, I didn't change anything, just pressed the wrong button. Also, you raise a good point in regards to the Star Fort - i'll give it a hearty tone down. Cheers for the interest Valhalla Volodanti (talk) 10:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Those are both pretty good ideas. actually I was thinking of having an Exiled Eldar Warlock train members of the Cavalier Arcana. Anyway sorry for the long response time. I have been swamped with stuff happening in real life, and I lost my internet connection for a couple of days. Anyways I have been thinking. The Cereanh Crucible is a big project for one guiy to do alone, even me. Plus you seem particularly interested in it. So, want to co-write it with me? I could use the help, and I do my best work when I have a steady stream of feedback anyway. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so. Besides I think you are misunderstanding all the other stuff as being is a proportional quantity to how the Imperium would deploy. The vast majority of the Brotherhood's military forces are still plain old humans, with equipment comparable to the Imperium's. All the rest is added material. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) 12Next 173.66.219.254 hey DirgeOfCerberus you should use all the names that were not Claimed and you should put them in a big Crusade or something like that man like d-12Next 173.66.219.254 a big Crusade hey DirgeofCerberus111 you should use all the names that were not claimed and make a big Crusade or somrthing like that Warhammer 40,000 Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Chat Warhammer 40,000 Community Contribute Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes Navian Crusade Hey DirgeOFCerberus111 when i mean the names in my last comment i meant you should use all the Space Marines that were not clamed on your Chapter Names Up for Grabs and put them in a huge Crusade like the Navian Crusade one if you don't know what is the Navian Crusade is then you should look it up ok but DirgeOfCerberus you should make a big Crusade this wiki needs one so if you have any free time you should really make one ~~left~~ Sorted it, ma man. KhalaelMy Talk 18:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Crap! We'd better stop that guy then! 13:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Fine by me. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Phoenix Brethren Hello, Dirge. I didn't realize that restoration would be such a problem - I am still learning about Warhammer canon. It seemed logical that they would be reinstated after doing good service in the Black Sun Crusade (the campaign I invented them for) but come to think of it what does logic have to do with the Imperium? I am not adverse to the Brethren remaining Renegade if that is more canonical. I have tried to address your other objections as well. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:06, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Phoenix Brethren I guess I didn't make clear that it took them centuries to build back up to standard Astartes strength. And I guess I overrated the advantage of the defensive but I believe it's down somewhere that the Greys called in the White Consuls for help. Possibly this was less because they needed it than because the Flame Falcons were low priority in their opinion? I have no problem though with reducing the Last Stand of the Falcons to a few weeks if that's more probable. The Phoenix Brethren have the support of local systems, who regard them as Emperor Sent defenders. The Governors and Imperial military authorities for the sub-sector suspect something is wrong but find the Brethren too useful to be interested in finding out what. I see I am going to have to work next on the Mechanicus Mission on Sarnath which is up to all kinds of things that their superiors would disapprove of. I just want to get rid of that darned Matt Ward comparison. :-(Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:47, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm new here but I have a question for you. I've been working on an Archangels chapter for quite some time on my own and have recently joined to create it on this wikia. I had thought there was no current fanon chapter titled as such but upon searching I came across yours. Now if what I've seen is correct and I'm not mistaken you haven't edited your unfinished Archangels page for quite some time now. It has seemed as if you've moved on? If you no longer care much for your Archangels page is it possible that you could delete it so I could create mine? I hope this isn't to bold a request. Anyway, let me know what the status is with that page and if you still plan to expand upon it. Thank you for your time! AquinasAurelius (talk) 04:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC)